A way of make things okay
by Hizashii
Summary: —"Sonríen porque saben que esa es la única manera de demostrar la inmensa felicidad que los embarga." Emmett/Sunny. Reto.


**Título: **A way of make things okay.  
**Fandom: **Twilight&Host Crossover.  
**Pairing: **Emmett/Sunny (menciones leves de Em/Rose y Kyle/Sunny)  
**Summary:** Sonríen porque saben que esa es la única manera de demostrar la inmensa felicidad que los embarga.  
**Notas: **Me dolió horriblemente separar a Kyle y Sunny, y casi me asesino por matar a Rose... pero se me vino la pareja y surgió tan de la nada que no pude evitarlo.

* * *

**1.**

—No me gusta ser lo que soy —dijo dulcemente, con la mirada perdida. El humo del cigarrillo y el olor a alcohol y sexo en el ambiente.

—A nadie —contestó Emmett, tocando la falsa cicatriz en su cuerpo—, está la culpa de robar un cuerpo que sabes bien no es tuyo, de apartar familias, de vivir una vida que no es la que debes vivir.

—A veces desearía que alguien llegara a rescatarme —contestó Sunny.

—Déjame rescatarte, Sunny —le dijo, levantándose de la silla y extendiéndole la mano caballerosamente.

—Pues hazlo, Emmett —tomó su mano.

**2.**

—No soy un alma, Sunny —confesó. Sunny se tensó entre su abrazo y levantó la mirada.

—Pero no eres humano —terció.

—Soy un vampiro —contestó, Sunny torció la boca y se hizo un silencio de unos minutos.

—¿Tenías familia? —preguntó de repente.

—Sí —suspiró—, tenía hermanos, un padre y una madre —una angustia se apoderó de su pecho—. Y estaba Rose, mi esposa.

—¿Y qué le pasó? —Murmuró contra su pecho—, a Rose, quiero decir.

—Ellos se apoderaron de su cuerpo y, luego, no funcionó —dijo dolido—. Murió, su cuerpo rechazó el alma, al igual que el de todos los vampiros.

—¿Cómo era ella? —inquirió curiosamente—, ¿era bonita? ¿Era dulce?

—Ella era el amor de mi existencia —respondió—. Era rubia, ojos dorados, cuerpo despampanante e imposiblemente hermosa; era dulce sólo conmigo, maternal, fiera, pasional. Era una especie de complemento perfecto.

—Y nunca nadie podrá igualarla —susurró muy bajo, casi imperceptible.

—No lo creo.

**3.**

—No puedo hacerlo, Emmett —dijo llorando contra su pecho.

—¿Qué no puedes hacer? —comenzó a acariciar el cabello y la espalda de Sunny.

—Enamorarme de ti —. Las manos de Emmett se detuvieron abruptamente, la frágil alma se separó de él.

—¿Por qué? —dijo dolido—. Sabes bien que te quiero, te necesito, he llegado a amarte.

—Ya he vivido lo que es ser un segundo plato, lo que es vivir a la sombra del amor de la vida de alguien —afirmó—. No sé si quiera serlo de nuevo.

Emmett suspiró, se sentó en el suelo y la jaló a su regazo.

—Rosalie murió, Sunny, y gracias a ti llegué a aceptarlo, a vivir con ello, a amar a alguien más —lo dijo con tanta convicción que el labio le tembló a la aludida.

—Pero no me amas como a ella.

—Tienes razón, linda —terció—, lo de Rosalie ya pasó, ya sólo me quedan los recuerdos —la tomó de las manos—. Tú, en cambio, estás aquí, conmigo. No te dejaré ir.

Fue suficiente.

—Te amo.

**4.**

—Te extrañé, lindura —suspiró contra los labios dulces y finos de su novia, de su amante.

—Sabes que yo te extrañé más —dijo con total firmeza, antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

Él puso las manos en la delgada cintura de Sunny, deslizó un poco la camiseta para dejar piel al descubierto y rozó tiernamente su estómago; ella río, divertida y maravillada, por la sensación.

—Eso no es posible —confirmó al separarse, para luego depositar otro beso en los rojizos labios de la chica—. Te amo.

—Como yo a ti —murmuró Sunny.

—Más.

**5.**

Estaban recostados en el sofá, sólo disfrutando de su silenciosa compañía y de la calma que les producía el estar juntos, tumbados leyendo.

Un suspiró fuerte, y luego se volteó y le plantó un largo beso. Cuando se separaron, ella pronunció con entereza '_Estoy lista'_ y entonces él la besó.

Fue delicado, lento y pausado. Tocando con dulzura, intentando no dejarse llevar, embistiendo con calma y dando besos de mariposa.

—Estuve esperando esto tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé —contestó ella—, yo también lo estaba esperando.

**6.**

—Conviérteme, Emmett —dijo fieramente. Emmett gruñó y se levantó de la cama, llevándose las sábanas consigo.

—No.

—¡Te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, Emmett! —chilló.

—No. Lo. Haré —siseó—. No voy a perderte.

—No lo harás, seguiré contigo. Será para siempre —dijo, tocándole el hombro.

—Sabes que nunca han podido implantar almas en vampiros, Sunny —se quejó—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si convierto a un alma en vampiro? ¿Lo sabes acaso? ¿Tienes la certeza de que sobrevivirás?

—No, no la tengo. Pero sé que sobreviviré, lo siento en mí.

—Pero… —ella puso un dedo en sus labios.

—Quiero que lo hagas, Emmett —afirmó—. No quiero que me veas envejecer y morir, o que me envíen a otro mundo, sería más doloroso para ambos.

Emmett suspiró, la besó con ganas y le hizo el amor como nunca. Después de todo, podría ser la última vez.

**7.**

Ella abrió los ojos, eran rojos con un halo de luz característico de las almas, ella era única. Emmett sonrió y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, disfrutando de la sensación de sentirla cerca, de no poder romperla, de ser libre de besarla con toda su pasión.

El miedo que había sentido de que Sunny muriera fue indescriptible, pasó tres días de profunda agonía viéndola retorcerse en la cama en la que compartieron miles de noches.

—Estás viva —sentenció con inmensurable alegría, dándole besos por todo el rostro.

—Te lo dije, amor —sonrió—, te dije que sobreviviría.

—Te amo, tanto, tanto, tanto —repitió.

—Yo más —dijo ella. Emmett rodó los ojos.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que eso es imposible?

—Hasta que te resignes a que es verdad.

**8.**

Cuando llegaron al orgasmo juntos, uno de los más intensos de su vida, sonrieron aún con los dientes tensos y sus nombres huyendo entre los labios, porque estaban juntos, en las buenas y en las malas.

Sonríen porque no pueden hacer otra cosa que no sea sentirse dichosos de haberse encontrado en un bar de mala muerte, entre alcohol y putas, cigarrillos y despechados. Sonríen porque saben que esa es la única manera de demostrar la inmensa felicidad que los embarga, porque no hay palabras que tengan el suficiente alcance para describirla.

Sonríen porque encontraron la manera de hacer las cosas bien. Juntos. Por siempre.


End file.
